Slave
by silverwolfloststar
Summary: "I-I need help" She gasped out as she tried to rip the steel choker from her neck. Han and Roman looked at each other with panic, not knowing what to do. She was part of Shaw's crew, yet she was asking for help? "P-Please take- take it OFF!" electric shocks ran through her body making her scream from pain as she struggled on the ground. Han/Oc Fast5-F&F6 SPOILERS! MATURE! WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

"Mira, I need you to keep an eye on those guys for me, do you hear me? You can even show off your new bike if you want"

"Yes Shaw" A soft voice replied.

A slender finger pressed on the red button on a cellphone and placed it on the back pocket of some skin tight jeans hugging the lovely legs of Mira Evans. She pulled her leather jacket closer to her chest and zipped it up covering her naked stomach and part of her chest which was safely held by a red sports bra. She straddled her hot red Ducati 1098s 169 mph pressing her black boots as close to her bike as possible and then she proceeded to put on her black helmet on.

The engine roared to life and with a swift motion of her wrist, the lady on the red Ducati speeded to the road.

How surprisingly easy was it to spot them, Mira thought as she gazed at Brian O'Conner and Dominic Torreto. She had decided to hang around the audience as the cop and the bald man raced for a blue car. Personally she was more of a bike person, she did have skills driving a car, she could win races, but she didn't care for what was in the engine or the model of the car. Instead, she knew every single detail of motorcycle history, every model data, each and every driving trick.

The ugly blue car was gone from the clutches of the unlucky Latin guy, and was now being driven away by O'Conner.

Mira massaged her neck, it was aching thanks to the stainless steel choker style necklace she had on, but she couldn't take it off. She felt odd among the racers, her being the only person there who didn't come in a car, so she just decided to leave. It wouldn't matter anyway; she would need to come back another day to see if O'Conner and Torreto went back.

A couple of days after, Mira Evan found herself back at the street races. This time, she had jean shorts with her leather jacket and a grey sports bra. Her helmet hanged forgotten at the bikes handle.

This time, it was different. Real tough cops had come out to play.

"Torreto!" Mira identified the huge muscled cop as Hobbs.

"You're under arrest!"

Mira leaned over her bike, she was able to recognize Torreto and his crew standing together at the center while the cops faced them off. It consisted of Brian O'Conner, Han Lue, Tej Parker, Roman Peacer, Gisele Harabo, Tego Leo and Rico Santos. As far as the data Shaw sent her went, two people were missing, Mia Torreto and Vince.

Before she knew it, many of the racers had pulled out guns at the cops and had scared them away.

"Well that was entertaining" Mira whispered to herself. She pulled her helmet on and brought her bike to life before she started to drive away. That is, until she passed by the people she was stalking and was spotted on by Gisele Harabo.

"Hey, nice bike!" Mira stopped her bike she had to be talking to her, because there was no one else aside from her who had a motorcycle aside from that chick herself.

Mira cursed when she noticed that she was now, the center of attention. She took off her helmet and shook her head passing a hand through her brown curled hair. She adjusted her choker a bit and looked up to find the whole crew staring at her.

"Thanks" Her answer was blank of any emotion, hoping it would stop the starting conversation.

"What is it about bikes that make girls look hot?" Roman whispered to Han who shrugged in response, not taking away his eyes from the beauty.

"Is it as fast as I've heard it is?" Gisele asked.

"Depends on what they've told you" Mira stated.

"What's your name? We would recognize someone like you among racers, but I've never seen you" Torreto gazed at her thoughtfully with analyzing eyes.

"Mira Evan" Said girl looked at the crew with the same calculating eyes. Should she be giving them her name? It was too late anyways.

"Mind if we had a race?" Gisele interrupted, she seemed excited to finally have some competition.

Mira contemplated her options, and remembered Shaw saying she could show off her bike "Yeah, I guess I could do a race, what's the price?" she asked while going back to massaging her neck.

"Money?" Han added.

Mira murmured something to herself "Not really interested on money" Roman smirked and stepped forward "What about a date?"

"Don't do dates" The crew snickered at her answer, Roman seemed to be getting rejected a lot lately. Then, it was Han's turn to ask "And why not?"

"I've had enough testosterone filled possessive men in my life, I guess" Mira's answer shut them up.

Dom pointed at the two bikes "What about going old street racer style, ride for ride" Mira thought about it for a minute.

"Seems fun enough for me" Mira smirked, which was the first actual facial expression she had showed them.

People moved away so Gisele and Mira could move their bikes to the street, it wasn't really common to see those type of races, so everyone was paying attention, and many had started making bets.

Bryan walked to the start line and nodded to the racers.

"Ready! - Set!"

"GO!"


	2. Chapter 2

**READ FIRST PLEASE**

**A/N **

**I'm so sorry if your a Gisele fan, bit this is not a Han/Gisele fanfiction, and just to notify you people, I will be changing her character and will be making her annoying for the sake of the story**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**adfv**

* * *

All Mira could hear at the moment, was the loud purr of her bike as she speeded past the cars, she couldn't find where her competitor was, but she was only some blocks away from the finish line. That is, until Gisele appeared next to her on her own black bike.

Mira bit her lip "Fuck" she murmured before she accelerated to full speed. Then she found herself in front of Gisele. They only needed to turn around the corner that was located farther ahead of them to get to the finishing spot, which Mira was sure she would reach first.

Until her rival pulled out a gun and shot her front tire.

Mira lost control of her bike, she tried to brake but it only served to make screeching noises and for her bike to start wobbling. She tipped to the side, fell from her bike, crashed against the rough ground and finally her motorcycle tumbled on top of her.

She lay there for a couple of minutes, trying to regain her senses, blinking away the blurry images when suddenly, people crowded around her. She felt a heavy weight being lifted from her lower body, which she knew was her bike and then she was bombarded with questions she deemed were stupid.

"Oh my God! Are you ok?!" But Mira didn't answer and instead, she felt anger rising through her body.

"That bitch shot my bike"

* * *

The crew was speechless "Please someone tell me what just happened" Roman murmured, his eyes were wide just like everyone else's. Right at that moment, Gisele appeared at the finish line and turned off her bike before taking her helmet off.

"What the fuck Gisele?!" Brian walked up to her with a pissed off expression. Dom was surprised by the turn of events but stayed calm "Han, Roman, go help the girl and tell her we'll pay for repair and hospital bill in case she needs to go" Dom went and stood next to Brian "Care to explain why you shot a racer?" Gisele fidgeted with her helmet.

"I-I I wasn't- I wasn't thinking- I just-" she cursed after her not coherent sentence. She passed her hand through her hair and glanced back at where Mira was.

* * *

Han kneeled down besides Mira "Hey, you alright?" She had some cuts on her jaw and left cheek, her legs were roughed up, scraped all around with blood decorating her skin. "I'm alright, no major injuries, but I probably won't be moving out of my bed for a couple of days" Mira groaned when she pushed herself up in a sitting position. "Want me to join you? You'll need someone to take care of you babe" Roman wiggled his eyebrows with his trademark smirk. Han sighed and shook his head "Your pickup lines won't work on girls like her"

Mira raised her eyebrows, and looked at the handsome Asian next to her "Girls like me?" Han chuckled in response "Pretty girls with agile minds, your smart and won't be fooled by guys like Roman" said guy protested but seemed to be ignored by the other two.

"Agile mind? How do you know I'm smart? How do you I'm not some empty headed chick who only cares about fashion and how many hot guys I fuck?" Mira moaned as she slowly tried to stand up. Han immediately stood up, he wrapped on arm around her waist and placed her arm over his shoulders "You just described sluts, and sluts don't do races" they started walking, or in Mira's case, limping, towards Han's car while Roman went to get her bike.

"I'll give you a ride back to your house, we can send your bike back to your place once the reparations are made" Han told her. Mira sighed, this was getting way too out of control, she just needed to keep an eye on them, but instead, she ended up with an accident thanks to that bitch.

"Why did she shot my bike? It was only a race, if she wanted to keep her bike so much, then I wouldn't have taken it from her" Mira moaned slightly with every hop she made, her left leg had landed first and had received the weight of her body against the ground, so she couldn't use it properly right now. Han, in the other hand, felt his pants getting tighter by the sounds coming out of her mouth; in his mind she wasn't moaning in pain, on the contrary, she was writing in pleasure under his naked body.

"Fuck"

Mira looked up at the man helping her "Did you say something?" Han internally panicked when he realized he had cursed out loud.

He then grabbed his candy pack from his pocket "Want a snack?"

* * *

Gisele yelled and cursed before she mounted her bike and left the place. The crew just stood there contemplating the situation.

"We might have just lost a member of this group Dom" Brian said, breaking the silence "That was pretty uncalled for from her part, what if she had shot the chick instead of the bike? We would have some shit on our hands, and we don't need that right now, not with the things we have to do" Tej added.

"Mamasita se volvio loca?"

"Las mujeres sexys se siempre vuelven locas"

"Y tu que sabes sobre chicas sexys?"

"Que estas incinuando?!"

Tego and Rico would never stop bickering, that much was clear.

"That was stupid of her, but I'm not really sure why she left" Dom said, he was honestly confused. Gisele had shot the tire of her rival's bike to prevent her from winning, which made no sense, because she could buy the same bike Mira's with no real problem, so why did she want to win so badly?

Brian analyzed some things he noticed during their arrival to the street race "You guys have noticed how Gisele has being eyeing Han right?" he question to which everyone nodded "It was quite obvious" Tej said while remembering the times she would be eye-raping Han back at the hideout.

"I think she wanted to impress him by racing Mira, but panicked when she saw she was losing, so she shot her bike without thinking" Brian rationalized "I also noticed Han 'appreciating' Mira's looks before the race, so my guess is that Gisele got jealous" he added.

"So this was all some kind of chick fight over a guy?" Dom frowned, how complicated could women be.

"Why don't I ever have sexy lady's shooting each other for me? That's not fair!" Tej complained, and when he saw Han with his arm around Mira, he couldn't help but whine "And now his all touchy with the hot girl! This world hates me"

Dom and Brian chuckled while Tego and Rico bickered about which girl was better, Gisele or Mira.

"Well, whether Gisele comes back or not will be up to her, but we can't wait for her to continue our job, so let's get going, we need a lot of things to do.

And with that, they went to their respective cars, but not before Brian yelled at Roman to hurry up. Someone would pick up Mira's bike later on to take it for repairing.

"Can you wait a minute? I need to make a call" Mira asked Han, she was already inside his car, but he was still outside looking for some other snacks at the trunk of his car.

She dialed Shaw's number on her cellphone, and when he didn't answer, she just left a voicemail.

'Shaw, the tire of my bike was shot by some crazy bitch while we were racing, I'm getting a ride from a guy, please don't get angry when I come back, I wasn't being reckless, I was keeping an eye on the crew like I said. Please don't punish me when I come back, please I beg you.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

"Is this the place?" Han glanced at the young woman on the seat next to him. "Yes, this is it" Mira nodded to the medium sized two story house with a garage on the lower level. She opened the cars door and slowly started to get out but not without cringing at every move she made. That is, until Han appeared next to her and helped her out the car gently. "Want some help? I can take you to your bed" he said while he supported most of her body.

Mira couldn't help but snort "Care to repeat that?" she smirked and looked at him from the corner of her eye. Han blinked but he did as he was told.

"Uh… Want some help?"

"No, not that, what you said after that"

"I… I can take you to your bed…" Han hummed pensively "Well I was sincerely offering to help you to get to your bed" he leaned his face closer to hers and moved his lips next to her ear "But if you want some help in another… department, I'll be _more_ than happy to lend you a hand, an arm… _my body_"

"Down boy, down" She joked. Han chuckled and shook his head in amusement before they started walking towards the house.

After several stumbles and many body to body bumping they finally reached the master bedroom. Once Han helped the lady on her bed, he curiously looked around "Your place is nice, but simple" Mira looked at him "Were you expecting something else?" He shrugged.

Han started to look around the room as if he were looking for something "Where's your cellphone?" Mira looked confused but still she pointed at brown nightstand next to the bed "It's inside the drawer"

He grabbed it and started fooling around with it for a couple of minutes "What are you doing?" Mira asked slowly.

"Now you have my number, just in case"

* * *

"Mira" Shaw gazed at her from where he sat. Mira was standing at the entrance of their quarters looking like a scolded puppy.

"What happened?" His eyes turned cold when he saw her injuries. "One of the members of the crew you wanted me to watch challenged me to a race, but when she noticed she was going to lose, she shot the tire of my bike" she cringed as she moved to lean her body against the nearest wall.

Shaw raised his hand and pointed at Mira, which translated as an order for Klaus to go and get her.

"Take her to the room"

Klaus lifted her bridal style and started walking away. "Wait!" Mira looked scared and agitated as she tried to look at Shaw from over the muscle man's shoulder. No one turned to look at her except for Owen; they all knew that what happened between their leader and the girl was none of their business.

"What"

"I'm so sorry! I should have been more careful!"

"Y-You're not m-mad at me right?"

Shaw side glanced at her "**Klaus**"

Said man nodded once and took her away.

* * *

Han entered the hideout and was greeted by the crew "Everything in order?" Dom looked at him. They were currently trying to figure out how to go passed the cameras if none of the cars they had gotten had really worked.

"Just left the girl at her house, where is Gisele?" Han looked at the faces but didn't find the former agent. Roman couldn't help but smirk "Didn't come back after the cat fight, but please do tell, how did it go with that hot chick? Mira right?" Han shrugged. The loud guy was about to complain at the lack of response when Brian decided to interrupt them.

"Han, it's your turn, you are our best shot, if you don't get to pass through the cameras unnoticed, then were over"

* * *

A painful scream echoed around the hallow building, the gang tried not to react upon Mira's pain, they were supposed to be cold blooded killers, but they had to admit Evans was their soft spot. Sadly, Shaw had a leash and collar on her; he treated her as his slave and had decided long ago that he could do whatever he wanted to her.

Owen Shaw lashed the whip against the smooth skin of her back, but he made sure not to apply too much strength enough to break skin. He didn't want to scar her beautiful body. Mira gritted her teeth, her eyes were clenched shut, but still the pain was too much, and she couldn't help but cry.

They were both on the bed in only their underwear; she was on her knees with her wrists handcuffed to the headboard. Shaw was behind her with the whip on his hand, and the other held a controller.

"I have trained you to be one of the best! You should have known better!" Mira would have said something, if it weren't for the piece of cloth shoved in their mouth. "You gave yourself away! I bet you gave them your name, now they can dig information on you!" He leaned closer to her just to punch her on her side.

Shaw then grazed her right ear with his lips and whispered "You know Mira, I'm getting tired of waiting for you. I promised I wouldn't force myself on you until you were 18, but your 20 now"

"You kept pushing me away, but I think I'm done love"

"Next time you fuck up, I'll have you screaming under me for mercy"

_**"No, Shaw please! I'm sorry!"**_


	4. Chapter 4

Mira sped up as fast as she could, it had been about a week since the bike race 'accident'. Even though Shaw had sold the house she used to live in and made her move in with him so she would be untraceable by Han and his friends, she was currently disobeying his main orders to stay away from them. She couldn't deny her curiosity on their crew, something about them drew her eyes to them.

Was it the true friendship they all shared? Was it how they were a true family? Mira compared them to Shaw's crew. The smiles that she saw on Han and his friends that gave out a warm feeling that she never felt with the crew she was forced to stay with.

Wind graced her body, she professionally drove around the cars passing by the traffic. "I want to feel something like that. To smile and laugh with people I care for, with people I love" Her whispers stayed trapped inside the helmet, but maybe, just maybe the universe would hear her wish.

"One day, Letty and I'll escape and start a better life, I swear to my life that we will make it" Mira remembered how the two would spend time together and away from the other crew members, they both were looking for some sort of refuge from their lives, and they had found out that they were similar in many ways.

"Both of us" Mira mumbled. "Shaw took us under his wing in our moments of utmost despair and gave us a place to stay, food for our empty mouths, and gave us a job to entertain our minds" she slowly clenched the break as the traffic lights shinned red.

"But at the cost of our freedom"

Red turned green, and within some seconds Mira was once again speeding around the traffic looking for anything suspicious around the streets.

Within twenty minutes, Mira found herself at the inner part of the city where poor people lived. You could see by the deteriorated condition of the houses and the state the streets were in. The day was lovely and families chattered around happily, it was quite a new fresh view for her, so she decided to drive slower. But her peaceful ride was interrupted by a sudden explosion not so far from her position.

All the children and their parents ran to their refuges away from danger, while Mira unavoidably went to check out what was happening. Luckily she had a backpack full of ammunition given to her by her Shaw in case she was trapped, or chased, or any other situation where she would need to escape. Owen Shaw could not risk her being caught because they would try to get valuable info from her.

When Mira got closer to what she believed was a shooting fight, she dismounted her motorcycle and parked it behind some trashcans where it would surely pass by unnoticed. She sneaked nearer and nearer to the climatic location where the fight was focused on and managed to spot Toretto, his sister, O'Conner, and also Vince. They seemed to be currently on the same side as the police as they all fought against some type of gang members. Mira instantly started preparing her weaponry.

She could pinpoint the attackers from their location on the rooftops, and from her hideout she could get clean shots without putting herself on danger for she was hidden behind some trash. It wasn't bulletproof, but it would provide her cover and she would be hard to find.

Mira took aim, and pulled the trigger once, effectively killing an attacker with a head-shot, and with the same process she started killing all the enemies she could without giving away her spot. Another explosion went off and one of the officers was killed. Mira cursed as she tried to shoot all the gangsters she could. She saw some of them pulling out some hand-grenades, but she managed to take them out before they could throw them.

She saw the big muscled and bald police officer running towards one of their cars which was turned upside down, one of his men was stuck inside still trying to crawl out. Mira managed to shot the enemy which she saw were about to throw a grenade at them.

When only about twelve out of probably 40 attackers were left alive, Toretto's crew and the police officers made a mad dash to the bulletproof car while she effectively managed to shoot down four of the gangsters. She immediately started packing and headed to her motorcycle. But unknown to her, Dom had seen the unknown shooter who helped them, if it weren't for that person, then they probably wouldn't have make it without any casualties. So he ordered Elena, Hobbs partner, to stop right next to the trash where he spotted the silhouette of someone mounting a bike, the face wasn't visible due to a motorcycle helmet but because of the body shape, he could easily deduce it was a woman.

Before anyone could even utter a word, Dom hopped out of the car and made a dash for that person and pulling her into the car with such speed and strength that she couldn't even make and attempt for escape.

"DOM! HURRY!"

Mira was shocked and disoriented for a couple of minutes thanks to the blow she took to the head when Toretto pushed her inside the vehicle, but luckily she had her helmet on, so no se sported no major injuries.

Soon she realized it was dead silent and the back passengers which consisted on Luke Hobbs the buff police officer along with Vince, Toretto and O'Conner were all staring her with suspicion. Elena was deadly curious but she had to get them out of that area before the gangsters called for backup, but she did glance at the rear mirror to make sure that the rest of her partners were still following them on their car. From Luke Hobbs team, Elena and only other two officers had made it, three others had died by hand-grenades.

Hobbs mind was set on revenge, he wanted sweet cold revenge from the vile snake called Hernan Reyes. No man can get away with the death of his comrades.

But he was also aware of the results of this anonymous female helping them. With her advanced skills, he was sure she had saved at least three or four of the people there, whether they be from his team or Toretto's crew.

Vince, being the one nearest to her, couldn't take any more of the tension and just went ahead and took her helmet off.

"What in the world? Aren't you that chick that raced Giselle?! You disappeared without giving us a clue as to where to send your repaired bike!" Brian exclaimed.

* * *

**READ READ READ READ READ READ ITS IMPORTANT READ READ READ READ READ READ **

**A/N-**

**I swear I would have written a longer chapter if it weren't for my dad who just told me I had 5 minutes to turn everything off and go to bed [it's 10:33 pm]. I swear my parents treat me like a child, I'm a teenager and I'm fully aware of what I'm doing by staying awake till late and what it may cause to me [I'm probably gonna get cranky the next morning] but still! **

**My friends sometimes laugh at me because of my parents turning off the internet every single F***ING night!**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND MORE INTERESTING!**

**By the way, I know Vince dies at the ambush, but I needed some sort of event to happen involving Mira, so Dom's crew would be much more aware of her existence rather than just Han. Now in this way, I didn't write that Mira saved Vince directly, like "she ran towards him pushing him away and taking the bullet for him~" it's more of an indirect way. So now that this happened, Dom will take more notice of this chick and what she had done for them. **

**SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Thank you SOO MUCH for all the people who are leaving reviews! I love you all SO MUCH!**

**Erm, I also wanted to say that, I know Gisele shooting at Mira's bike is something that we all know she wouldn't do...**

**Pretty stupid idea of mine wasn't it... But to be honest, I wanted to make it a bit dramatic and have some competition between them, and I know it was something short, but [SPOILER OF THIS STORY] Gisele will make anther appearance further on, and I won't make her seem stupid or bitchy or a slut or whatever. The incident with the bike race, was something more of impulse combined with adrenaline and jealousy. **

**AWESOME COOL BADASS GISELE WILL BE BACK AND I WONT BE BASHING HER OR ANYTHING!**

**I DON'T HATE GISELE! **

**IN FACT!**

**I'D GIVE EVERYTHING TO BE AWESOME LIKE HER...**

**BUT if you think Gisele was completely off, and you hated that chapter and you hate how I write and how I bashed Gisele... **

**Then you shouldn't read this story... I mean, I did write Han/Oc in the summary... **

**Which obviously means that Han will be paired with an Original Character!**

**ok... um sorry for that long boring explanation... **

* * *

The crew was speechless once they saw the police car driving into the hideout and were about to run for it until Dom stepped out of it. Soon enough, Mia, Brian and Vince got out too, but not without Hobbs and his team.

Tej couldn't help himself "What the hell is happening?!"

"We got ambushed by gangsters, probably by Reyes' orders, we barely made it alive with some help" Dom stated with a stoic face.

"So… Hobbs helped you escape?" Roman questioned with clear disbelief "Cause that just sounds impossible" Tego and Rico started nodding like crazy.

"Well then, you all should better believe it!" Brian stepped in "But there was someone else who surprisingly appeared and shooting down the enemy"

Han had been his usual silent self, although he was relieved to see his friends breathing and in one piece, but he just couldn't help but frown and murmur once he saw Elena the police woman pulling out a handcuffed chick from the car "What?" It was Mira.

Mia ran at them and started helping Mira up because she kept on stumbling thanks to the cord tying up her ankles. She gently grabbed her elbow and supported her back as her and Elena moved the 'prisoner' to a chair.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Mira silently chocked when she heard the smooth voice of non-other than the man who had invaded her mind ever since their first encounter.

"We were on our way to the police station when suddenly a bazooka took out the first car and tumbled the second one in front of us" Hobbs started explaining "While some of my team mate were trying to get out of the fallen car, we got out and started defending ourselves, but they were just too many and were about to start throwing grenades at our way"

Dom started walking slowly towards Mira "While we were shooting, I noticed some of the gangsters were starting to fall down, but I wasn't the one who shot them, and neither were the others because they were aiming at other targets"

"Why did you help us?"

Mira's breath hitched at Toretto's menacing voice but managed to answer anyways "I-I don't have a specific reason sir" she whispered.

"Are you part of a certain crew?"

The girl paralyzed for a second, which luckily went unnoticed by everyone "I am, but this wasn't an order from the master, it was just something I had to do" confusion arose from her statement.

"But you don't have any connections with us, why would you save us?!" Brian was a bit frustrated by the very vague answers.

"Because I wanted to"

Everyone looked at here silently.

Han was intrigued, but he wanted to know more, he wanted to know so much more of her "Is there any reason behind your motivation to help them?"

Mira gazed at the people scattered around the hideout, they were all staring at her and had noticed this faraway look she held. "The crew I'm in, the crew I work for, is nothing like yours"

"You guys have something precious to protect, while mine doesn't"

"You guys have a family that covers each other's back, while mine doesn't"

"My master, the leader of the crew I'm part of, views everyone as replaceable soldiers"

"If one falls, the crew keeps moving forward"

"We are not a family"

"We are merely his peons"

"I had been watching all of you for a while, and I just wanted to protect that, protect the strong bond you all shared, I didn't want to see you all stop laughing by the loss of a comrade"

"So I helped you"

Everyone was speechless and stunned, except for one person.

"You… you're not part of the crew, and yet you risked your life to save them" Han's poker face betrayed not a single emotion, yet, he was internally amazed. Dom gave his sister the keys to unlock the handcuffs "Take them off, and untie her".

Mia looked at Mira with sadness "Isn't there a way for you to leave the crew you in?" she asked with some hope, but it soon disappeared when she was answered with a silent shook of head "As far as I know, the only way I could leave my master's side is either dying, or escaping, but if I go for the second option, he will hunt me down until he personally kills me"

"Why would he need to kill you?" Tej carefully asked.

"I'm like his assistant, his 'pet'; I'm the one who collects the information"

"Important information that he can't lose"

* * *

-NEXT DAY-

Letty threw hit after hit to the brand new punch bag.

She yelled with true rage whenever she landed a kick. Inside her head, all she could hear was Mira's painful screams, her desperate cries and her repetitive begging.

When Letty had heard Mira had arrived, she started walking to the entrance of their hideout with the intention of hanging out with her. But Shaw got to her first.

_"You deliberately went and disobeyed my orders Mira" Shaw's stoic face stared down on her. Mira could feel not only his burning stare, but also the rest of the crew's eyes resting on her._

_"You already know what your punishment is"_

Mira's face contorted with horror was still freshly printed in Letty's mind, and it just drove her crazy.

"We… we are going to make it out of here Mira… I promise you"

* * *

**[NEXT PART IS MATURE! - MATURE! - MATURE! - NO NEED TO READ IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO! **

**BUT PLEASE DON'T LEAVE RUDE REVIEWS [flames...] ON THE STORY BECAUSE OF IT! or something like that]**

* * *

Shaw cracked the whip for the sixth time against the soft skin of her back, which was by now red and raw. He then proceeded to throw it away before towering over her. His chest pressed against her back and slowly he wrapped his arms around her torso. Mira cried as silently as she could, just some minutes before the whipping, Owen had ordered her to stand on her knees and hands once he roughly pushed her on the bed, and then he had tied her hands to the headboard. After that, he had taken out a pocket knife and tore apart her clothes leaving her in her undergarments. By that moment, he was already undressed for the exception of his boxers.

Owen started by rocking his body slowly against hers, grinding his growing erection against her core. He could feel the heat through their underwear and it only served to make him harder.

"P-Plea-se st-top" Mira choked out. Her face was covered with tears and all she could really hear was her heart beating fast because of the fear and terror taking over her.

Shaw, in answer to her plea, moved one of his hand over her left breast and grasped it tightly making her cry out in pain. But he didn't stop there, he started playing roughly with her breasts as he smeared her shoulder blades and neck with strong bites making sure her skin would be left stained with his mark. Mira gripped the headboard so tightly that she didn't notice her nails digging into the wood and her knuckles turning a ghostly white.

"PLE-EASE! I'm so s-sorry!"

"S-STo-P…"

Owen moved away from her abruptly. Mira closed her eyes in relief.

Until she heard a ripping noise and sudden cool air gazing her now bare bottom.

**"STOOOOP!"**

Mira screeched while she trashed and pulled against the rope, but it was just too tight. She started kicking trying to get Shaw as far away from her but she felt him grabbing the back of her knees and pulling them apart.

**"STOP!"**

Mira's eyes widened in horror when she felt something hot pressing against her womanhood. She was so terrified that she didn't notice her wrists bleeding due to the tight ropes and her constant yanking that caused her skin to break.

**"PLEASE I BEG YOU!"**

**"I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!"**

**"NOO! SHAW STOP!"**

She didn't realize that she had halted her screaming and crying all together once her mind spazzed. All she could really notice was the feeling of being ripped apart. _It was __**as if **__Owen had stabbed a knife into her core_. The blinding pain was nothing she had ever gone through.

A cry ripped through her throat releasing to must heart wrenching sound anyone had heard.

But of course, Shaw wasn't affected at all. And he was hell bent on satisfying his thirst.

And he knew he wouldn't appease said thirst until Mira passed out from so many hours of having _him, _thrusting inside of her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**So umm, I had a couple of reviews telling me that my last chapter was a bit choppy. And let me tell you this.**

**I absolutely AGREE.**

**I changed scene's without saying shit! and CRAP, when I read it again, I was like-**

**HOW CAN I BE THIS STUPID**

**so yeah. **

**I actually had a structure planned for that chapter, but I guess I was just so desperate to update something that I didn't realize that the chapter was really sloppy.**

**-Guest Kat- Thank you so much for pointing it out! It really helped me out see my mistakes! I'm really happy you enjoy my story!**

-WMaldonado89-

**I laughed so hard when I read** 'Poor Mira, guess Han won't be the first to dip his fingers into that cookie jar' **I seriously couldn't stop! I'm also thinking about the Gisele advice you gave me, maybe I'll make her jealous at first, and then have her pared up with someone else. But who knows. Thanks for the constructive criticism, it's reviews like yours and Kat's [the reviewer I mentioned before you] that really make writers grow and learn from previous mistakes. **

**-Guest Crisuu-**

**I'm so glad you liked my story! Sorry if it confused you a bit as to in what movie it started! But yeah, this has been an idea ive had every since I saw Fast & Furious 6**

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

The sun peeked through the curtains which meant it was morning already, but Mira lay motionless on the bed with no sign of wanting to move. She felt numb and cold as she blinked slowly trying to process her current situation. But her mind could only register the disgusting taste on her tongue, caused by a birth control pill that had been shoved into her mouth by Shaw.

Shaw.

Mira sluggishly curled into a ball with her hands tucked under her chin, she tried to stay warm by pulling the bed sheets tightly around her naked form, but it was useless.

It wasn't that the temperature in the room was low.

She just felt empty inside, as if her heart was missing.

Mira whimpered trying to brush away the tears that were starting to fall down her pale face. Her entire being screamed for someone to hold her; to comfort her. Someone who could feed her lies and create an imaginary world where she could escape from this horrible reality.

A memory came crushing into her mind and her cheeks warmed up instantly when she remembered Han. She remembered what he had done just after she had explained Toretto's crew about why it was impossible for her to leave her crew.

_Flashback-_

_"Why would he need to kill you?" _

_"I'm like his assistant, his 'pet'; I'm the one who collects the information"_

_"Important information that he can't lose"_

_Han smirked._

_"Well, I don't think that would be so much of a problem"_

_Mira looked at him with confusion "And why not?" Han grabbed a bag of chips from the table he was leaning on, and walked over to where she was sitting. Then he surprisingly offered some of his beloved snacks._

_"Our crew is apparently capable of doing anything, even trying to steal 100 million dollars"_

_"So helping you shouldn't be hard" Mira stared at his bottomless dark eyes that lured her in, she completely ignored the chips but didn't dismiss the trademark smirk Han sent her. _

_Dom eyed them knowingly. He didn't know if Han merely had a physical attraction with this girl, but he certainly knew he never offered his junk food to anyone, so Mira was probably something more than just lust. And that's a first._

_Dom crossed his arms while looking at her with his small relaxed but confident smile "We can get you out from that crew if you want"_

_Han stopped offering his chips, seeing as Mira wasn't really interested in eating right now. Oh well, more for him. So he just decided to lean on the table right next to where Mira was seating, not really noticing how he moved all the way to the edge of the table just to be as nearest to her as possible. _

_"I'm not really sure about that"_

_Everyone looked at her with questioning eyes, was she really doubting Dom's crew and their ability? _

_"You see, my story with the leader goes way back"_

_Han internally perked up at these words and turned to look at her with intense eyes that only Dom noticed._

_"How deep exactly?" Tej interjected. Meanwhile, Tego and Lego where whispering how they didn't like where this was going. _

_"I smell lots of problems with this señorita" Leo whispered to his mate."Yo opino que la dejemos afuera y nos olvidemos de ella" Tego murmured back, but was suddenly nudged by Roman "Stop whispering about the sexy chick! You two are gonna scare her away!"_

_Mia frowned slightly "Guys! Let her explain!" but Mira decided it wasn't the best "I believe my life story is meant to be told another day" _

_"Well wasn't that a bit formal" Tej joked. _

_Brian walked to Dom "How confusing" to which Toretto just chuckled._

_"Dom" Han called out._

_"Is the plan cancelled? Are we still going to try to steal the money?" Han's question ultimately shut everyone up. Mira gazed around with curiosity, even the loud members like the Spanish speakers and also Tej and Roman had opted into silence. _

_Dom stood up, Mira could noticed how his stance demanded respect and attention for he was the alpha no matter where he went. "We need to finish this mission" His voice rang out._

_ "But Dom" Mia said worriedly. "This is crazy man! That's a suicide mission! We ain't making it back if we go!" Roman shouted. His statement seemed to echo in everyone's mind, except for Dom, Vince and Hobbs, Mira noted. _

_Vince stepped forward "We almost died today, if it weren't for Mira and the CIA agents that we wanted death no more than a day ago, we'd be long gone" He walked towards the wall and punched it with all the rage he had held in "I was almost ripped away from my son by those bastards"_

_"I want to see their leader go down" _

_Brian unconsciously placed his arms gently around Mia. Their baby was also placed in great danger._

_Dom turned around "You are all free to make your own decisions, you can leave if you want" and slowly started to walk out._

_"I'm in!" Hobbs yelled out. Mira frowned with confusion and glanced at the handsome Asian next to her only to find him with his usual stoic expression. _

_"Not all my teammates made it, and I'm gonna make that son of a bitch pay for it"_

_Mira saw the change of expression on everyone, they looked determined._

_"So what's the plan Dom?" Brian called out._

_"It's simple, we just need to take his money, that's the only thing he cares for" _

* * *

_Mira was silently watching as Dom's crew and the CIA agents started working out the details of their plan. _

_"So what are you going to do?" Her head snapped to the side only to find Han looking at her. _

_"I-I don't know… go back I guess" she said softly, turning to look at the ground, until a hand gently grasped her chin "Or you could stay, and be part of this crew" Han murmured as he turned her head towards his._

_Mira was entranced by him, and was slowly lost in his eyes. His fingers moved from her chin and started tracing her jaw before going down to her neck until his fingers touched her silver choker necklace. It had the form of a tick chain that went tight around the base of her smooth neck. _

_Mira immediately snapped when she felt him fingering her necklace. _

_That disgusting, horrible necklace._

_She suddenly stood up, confusing Han for a minute. He lowered his hand, even though he still craved to have her skin against his. _

_Having the weight of the choker on her neck awakened her to reality. That piece of jewelry was a reminder of why she was tied to Shaw, and why she hated her life so much. _

_"I need to leave" she whispered as she tilted her head up to stare at Han. What happened next shocked the motorcyclist. _

_Han brought his arms around her slender form resting them softly over her hips and brought her against his body in a warm gentle hug. He dug his face into her hair marveling at the softness of it. _

_"Will I see you again?" Mira's body tensed at the question._

_"I don't think so" _

_"Ah, I see" _

_Han removed his face from her head, and slowly placed his forehead against hers. _

_"So is this a goodbye?"_

_"Yes"_

_And so, Mira disentangled herself from Han, and started walking to where she thought was the exit. _

_"Your old motorcycle is right there" Mira perked up slightly when she turned to where the Asian was pointing at and found her hot red Ducati shining brightly as if it were new._

_Once she mounted it, she grasped the key that was already in the keyhole, and she ignited it. The roar her baby made, brought a smile to her face, but it soon disappeared when she realized this would be the last time she would be with Han. _

_She looked for him, thinking he was still standing where she left him, or if perhaps he had left already. When she couldn't find him, she sighed with sadness. _

_"Did you really think I would let you go without taking a kiss for myself?" _

_Mira jumped slightly. Her body snapped to the other side and surprisingly found Han standing next to her._

_"T-taking what?!" Mira whimpered by the sudden move. During those 2 seconds in which Mira was trying to register Han's rhetorical question, said guy loomed over her before pressing his lips against hers. _

_He pressed his chest against hers while trying to avoid bumping with her motorcycle, or else it would fall down taking them down too. It was indeed true that he had kissed countless of other hot girls, but the warmth that he received from Mira's perfect plump soft lips was not just something physical, the warmth represented the real feelings they shared for each other. Even thought they were not eating their faces off, a sweet kiss with Mira was hundred times much more intense than anything he had experienced. _

_If she made him feel like this with a simple kiss, then what would it had been if they had gone farther._

_Han slowly traced the tip of his tongue over her lower lip to which Mira slightly opened her mouth granting him access inside. She gave a tiny moan when her tongue touched his, and soon they were immersed in the sensual kiss turned into a make out session. _

_A loud buzzing noise invaded their ears and heads making it impossible to concentrate into anything except for each other. Their senses heightened but they could only see, hear, touch and taste each other. Nothing else mattered._

_End of Flashback-_

The memory was cut short when someone walked into the room. Mira's breath hitched and she instantly buried herself into the covers thinking it was Shaw.

But it was a female who talked.

"Mira, it's ok, it's only me, Letty" Said girl sat down on the bed next to Mira, who jumped onto her and started to cry all her misery over her.

To say that Letty was surprised to have the naked twenty year old girl hugging her while she cried would be a lie.

Letty noticed how, even though Mira had no clothing on, she still had that choker on. But then again, she could never take it off.

Courtesy of Owen Shaw.

As far as Letty was informed, that necklace was a family heirloom given to Shaw by his parents. When he had found little orphaned Mira and took her in, he gave it to her.

But not before he altered it, and turned it into an electrocuting choker. And the only way she can take it off, is with the remote control which Shaw implanted on his cellphone and also in the cellphone's of the rest of the crew, except for Mira and Letty. So anyone could shock her if she went out of line.

How barbaric.

Letty hugged Mira close to her, and frowned when she heard the sobbing girl murmuring about a guy named Han. She rubbed her back slowly, trying to avoid looking at the already forming bruises around her shoulders and back.

"You're going to pay for this Shaw" Letty whispered to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Han sat alone inside the police car.

They had the money. They had successfully stolen the money and they were now free to do whatever they wished to.

Roman would go and shower girls with his money as his attempt of winning them.

Tej would open his beloved business and live the most normal dignifying life he could.

Tego and Leo would… well, who knows what they will do with the money.

Vince would return with his wife and son either staying at their current house, or move to wherever Dom, Mia and Brian would go. Cause family always stays together.

Brian and Mia would get a house, live a peaceful life along with their incoming baby and probably have barbecue's frequently with Dom as their cook.

And said man would get a house next to his sister and brother-in-law.

But what about me, Han thought.

Go live in some luxurious apartment, show off his car and get laid with a different model every night?

Mira's face flashed before his eyes. But Han couldn't help but chuckle.

"After all this time I can still remember your face clearly" How curious, he usually forgets faces if he only encountered them briefly, and to be honest, he didn't interact with Mira a lot. So it would have been normal for him to forget her, to not be able to visualize her features anymore.

But he could.

"Seems like you caused a big impact in me" he murmured as he stared out the window. He was still at the hideout along with everyone else, but he had decided to stay at the car just to get some peace after all the cheering.

"A bigger impact then I expected" A gruff voice cut through his train of thought. Han turned to find Dom leaning over the open window of the passenger seat.

"Hey Han" Dom leaned over the open window of the passenger seat door "Mind if I join you?"

Han unlocked the doors as an answer, waiting for his friend to get in the car.

"You know Han, that chick made a number on you" Dom chuckled slightly.

"And how would you know that?"

"It's just a hunch"

Han glanced at Dom from the corner of his eyes silently questioning him. But Toretto was far from finished his interrogation on the girl.

"So what do you think about her?"

"Why does it matter? I won't see her again"

"Don't fool around Han, we both know we could find her if we dig around, but something tells me you don't want to"

"You're right"

Han gripped the steering wheel and started tapping his fingers against it. He mentally cursed for leaving his chips, he didn't think he would have time to eat that day, but Dom's assertiveness towards this _specific_ topic evoked anxiousness in him.

"Why not?"

"I'm not the prince in shining armor she needs, I can't save her"

"But if you're not going to save her, then who will?"

"I can see it in your eyes Han, you _want_ to be her prince in shining armor"

And with that, Dom started getting out of the car.

"Before I go Han, I just wanted to say, if no one saves her, what _do you_ think will happen to her?"

And with that, Dom left Han to mull over his question.

Han closed his eyes and leaned back slumping against the seat as he covered his eyes with his left hand.

Meanwhile, only one thing ran through his mind.

**_If no one saves her, what will happen to her?_**

* * *

5 Months later, Han had moved to a simple apartment at Hong Kong living a life with no surprises after successfully burying the memories of Mira in the not so far away past.

But to tell you the truth, he had some help that came to him a month ago in the form of Gisele Harabo knocking at his door and kissing him the instant he opened the door. Now they both lay naked on his bed with her arms wrapped around his torso whispering seductively to his ears.

Was this the perfect way to forget his problems?

Yes

Did it effectively erase Mira's face from his mind?

Yes

Was he enjoying it?

Surprisingly, his answer was a solid no.

He felt as if he had left everything related to Mira behind, but somehow he remembered the intensity and the warmth he received from his encounter with her, he knew they had shared something far beyond and completely different from the simple physical orgasm that Gisele brought him. A gentle kiss from Mira elevated his body heat immensely, fogging his mind from reality like no drug could whereas with Gisele he needed to experience sex and even then, the feeling wasn't extraordinary, it was almost bland. Han was an experienced man inside the sexual department, so he knew how to enjoy himself, but after sharing the short-lived encounter with Mira, no hardcore sex with any exotic beauty could satisfy his hunger for warmth.

Hunger for the warmth that his chest was missing. His soul and heart, to be precisely.

* * *

**A/N**

**In previous chapters, I wrote that Gisele's surname is Harabo, I had searched that and found it somewhere [don't remember what page] and recently I went to Wikipedia where it says that her surname is Yashar, but I'll stick to Harabo cause thats how she's named previously. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**So... NEW CHAPTER! WIIII! **

**Hope my writing is getting better... if it's not and there's something bothering you please tell me! I'll help immensely! I take critics about writing with an open mind and a willing heart! Anything to be better! If you got any ideas that you think would go great with the plot PLEASE DO TELL! But if you're going to insult the plot line, then I dont want to read your review... I have the right not to, I mean, I don't want to insult anyone by rejecting reviews, but If you're going to talk bad about the story, then your going to piss me off, ON THE OTHER HAND, if you talk bad about the writing, I'll take the review in mind and try to help make me a better writer.**

**By the way... is there any person reading this who's fan of K-pop? (^w^) hehe, during this year i've gotten addicted to it... mainly EXO, B.A.P. Nuest, Infinity :P anyways, if theres any kpop fan out there, feel free to fangirl with me! **

* * *

Mira worked on her Yuri Shif Custom motorcycle while she waited for the rest of the crew. She was the one in charge of steeling the data base from Interpol while the rest distracted all the police wreaking havoc at a safe distance away from where she was. And everything went as they planned.

The crew came in sporting barely any physical damage and they each walked to their designated spots as they all looked at Mira expectantly. Just then, Shaw walked behind Mira wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. Letty could help but cringe at the site, knowing well the reality behind their deranged relationship.

"Did you get it?" Owen looked at Mira who nodded pointing at the screens "I already hacked it, so there's easy access now" she declared softly. Shaw grinned in approval, but he made sure to get back to business.

Owen softly kissed her cheek before letting her go and walking back to the table "Well, the people who were after us today, they're not the normal policemen; the way the drove through the traffic suggests they have more skills than average. How do I know this? Because they learn fast and act upon observations, not chasing blindly like the typical police" Mira frowned when she heard this. Did this mean that they were a big treat against them? She looked around at the rest of her teammates, and they all looked relatively fine, as if they didn't have any conflicts or struggles during the mission.

Shaw leaned over the table staring at everyone with a calculated look "We need full data about them and their skills, I want you prepared to fight back and defend yourselves, and lastly, I want you all focused on the goal"

And just like that, Vegh, the foreign blonde chick specialized in guns walked forward with a portfolio. Mira moved next to Letty for a closer view of the files, and barely managed to contain herself once she saw who the offending team was.

Vegh started dispersing the information "We have O'Connor, Toretto, Parker, and the rest, I went through their info, and I have to say, they seem like common criminals to me" she murmured the last part, who know is she was talking to herself, but everyone heard her anyways.

"If you underestimate them, you will be brought down by them" Shaw glared at the crew "This _common criminals_ almost stopped us today, which means that they are almost on the same level as us"

Mira grasped Letty's hand behind her back and away from everyone's eyes and squeezed it softly when she felt Shaw's eyes on her.

"Now, if I remember correctly, this is the same team I sent you to observe a while ago right Mira?"

Letty glanced at her from the corner of her eyes, and saw her tense up, so she squeezed her hand back. Mira only nodded in response.

"Ok then, we need to know all the observations you made about them. I want the rest of you to investigate all you can about them, we need to know about their personal lives, how they act, find their weaknesses and play them according to it" with a single glance from Shaw, the crew moved to their posts and started digging an detail from Toretto's crew. Mira was about to go back to working on her Ducati, until Shaw grasped her hand and gently pulled her away to his room.

"Let's take a bath shall we" he whispered to her, and Mira had no other option but to follow him.

* * *

Dom's crew stared at the screens intensely. Never had they encountered criminals like them, Shaw's team was just in a much higher level.

The crew was incomplete this time, because they chad failed to find Tego and Leo, but they were now working side by side with Hobbs and his new partner Riley. Dom had hesitated into involving Gisele, but at the end, it was Han who told him not to, he asked why and the answer he got was that Han just couldn't tolerate her anymore.

Anyways, back to the current situation, Hobbs and Riley walked in with bad news.

"Turns out the guys we were chasing, were just the distraction while another member of their crew stole the data base from Interpol, which contains all info about the location of the final object their looking for" Hobbs announced before throwing something to the desk.

Everyone moved closer to take a look at it. With a single glance, Brian was left shocked and couldn't stop himself before he loudly cursed.

"What the hell?!"

Tej and Roman were speechless once they recognized the face on the picture Hobbs threw to the table.

Han gazed at the picture with deep emotions etched on his eyes "So this means… Owen Shaw is Mira's leader"

Brian sighed deeply "No wonder she told us there was no way she could leave her crew, they were so close to destroying us back there!"


End file.
